


Keishin and you

by Red_Princess (Raila_RedQueen17)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Rain, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, date, mature - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Red_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've started dated only recently but you feel like the sexual tension inbetween you too is getting higher at every moment...<br/>It's the raining season...a big thunder seems to will to open up the sky...he grabs your face and cups it in his hands...and kisses you, as the rain falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keishin and you

**Author's Note:**

> *LET'S CELEBRATE THE RAINING SEASON!!!*
> 
> Please be aware that this work has an explicit sexual content.  
> Don't go on reading if you feel uncomfortable with sexual intercourses.
> 
>  
> 
> *Written by a friend who wishes to stay anon*

The rain is falling on you, but you couldn't care less, you're both too busy...this kiss can't be stopped, not at all.

His hands are running down from your face to your neck, and then to your breast...he gently caresses it, and then he rubs them with lust. You let a moan out, sucking on his lips. What's going on? This is not the time...nor the place! Someone could arrive... with big effort, you finally push him away, still yearning for his lips, though.

“N-no...not here – you say, with those blurry eyes typical of passionate desire – Let's...go away!” you grab his hand and start to walk fast. He had just the time to grab the umbrella fallen on the ground and cover both of you somehow. Your fast walk turns into a run...not away from the rain, for sure, but closer to...a pace. Whatever place in which you could be just the two of you. But...where? Karaoke? No, for sure not...a love hotel, then!...But you don't know none... Allright...your place. You're alone, after all. You both run as fast as you could, luckily, you're not that far from home...you're so focused on your thoughts you even pass by the station (the train would have been faster...) and keep on running. The rain is soaking you both from up above and from the bottom, but you feel somehow allmighty. He follows you, gripped at your hand. For sure he can run much faster than you, but he's probably guessed your thought and...he doesn't know where you live.

Finally, here your palace: an old, not too big building where 10 little apartments are ungracefully shoved alltogether. As you frantically search for the keys in your bag, you can hear her heavy breathing...he sounds even more fatigued than you...how is it even possibile?! You look at him for a a moment: his back leant on the wall, the nose pointed at the roof, with eyes closed. He looks worn out. You finally find your keys, open the entrance door and grab his hand again, guiding him in the alley: “Come...are you tired...?” you're calmer, now, and thinking about making some tea and have him have a shower and maybe some sleep.

“T-tired?” he looks into your eyes and now you understand the reason of his pantings...for sure, those aren't the eyes of someone who's tired. “I'm...burning...! I can't...take it anymore...I can't hold it...” this is desire. You finally open the door of your little place and you both let everything in your hands go and fall on the floor. You took off shoes in no time and he grab your waist with both hands, quite roughly.

“I want you...kiss me...” he tries to suffucate a growl. You blush and glue your lips on his, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pushes you and you hit the table with your butt. He lifts you up and makes you sit on it, biting your lips while sliding his hands under your dress. Big drops run down from both your hair. You feel the cold water the rain left on you running down your skin and you hear the storm outside, but that's nothing compared to the strom you're feeling in the deepest part of you. You start to undo all his buttons and zips, disordinately, pulling on his clothes goofly.

“N-naked...” you moan, licking his cheek. He helps you getting rid of his clothes and when only his panites are left, he runs his hand on you again, unzipping your dress. You take it off and he pulls your bra down...then up, and then down again, staring at your hard nipples, wondering how to take off that stupid piece of lingerie. He runs one hand on your back, tryin' to undo your bra...and has no success. You take his hands and place them on your panties, as to mean he sould work on it. In fact he fastly pulls them down, while you get rid of the upper part of your lingerie. You press him against you and kiss his lips, but he pushes you away.

“W-wha---” you start to ask.

“I wanna...look at you...” he says and takes your wrists, firmly. You feel embarassed and try to enroll yourself somehow, but you can't. He smiles: “Don't be silly...”

“Don't...look at me...” you whisper, blushing. One thing is to be touched, another is to be looked at! But he does want to look at you. “I will...I am...” he says and pushes you layin' on the table, blocking both of your hands up above your head with one only hand of his. He crouches on you and looks into your eyes...and then he stares at your lips, at you neck...his eyes run down your body, slowly. You close your eyes, embarassed, but his look is so deep that you know what part of your body he's looking at, because that feels warmer.

“You're beautiful...” he says and tops you, kissing you deeply. You wrap his hips with your legs and run one hand in his soaked hair as soon as he let your arms go. His breath on your neck is warm...and his tongue is delicate and ticklish, and also very alluring. You lick his face and kiss it and he starts to brush between your legs with his hard sex, still wraped in his undies, making you wet...surely not for the rain of before.

“Ngh...ahan...” you let out a moan and he bites your lips.

“Once more...” he says, and brushes on you slower but longer this time, licking your lips with the tip of his tongue.

“Ahaaa!” your moan is a bit louder this time, and you stick your tongue out, licking his. He suck on it for a moment and then he runs his lips down to your chin and your neck, nibbling all the way to your breast. He then cups your left boob with one hand and squeezes it a bit, and then he pokes your nipple with the tip of his index, looking at its reaction.  You feel a thrill of pleasure and he licks that hard nipple with the very tip of his tongue, looking at your face, smirking. You bite your bottom lip and arch your back as he runs his other hand at your sex, massaging it with three fingers. He sucks on your nipple very roughly and pushes one finger inside you, moving it up and down fastly.

“AH! Ahaaa! Kei!!!” you feel a slight pain and a strong pleasure, gripping your arms and legs around him. He then slowly starts to kiss all the way down your tummy and your belly. You feel a deep, long thrill as he comes closer to your most sensitive spot: “K-kei... please...d-don't...” your voice sounds like a beg, but such a sexy and tempting one...you feel his lips turning into a smirk. He grabs your thighs and makes you spread them open, moving your right leg to rest on his shoulder, then he licks all the way down, 'till he reaches your clitrois, and there he starts licking.

“Nghggg!!!” you arch your back again, tilting your head and bite your own finger, moaning and panting as his tongue moves and his lips caress you. You hold onto the table with the other hand, and your body is captured into a long, delighted shiver. His mouth has no rests and his strong grip on your legs doesn't allow you to do anything...not that you want to stop him, anyway. He slides his tongue inside you and then pulls it outside, licking the area, and then inside again.

“Mhmmm...” he moans, sucking on your clitoris, delicately.You grab his hair with one hand and pull, blubbering words, tryin' to give a voice to your thoughts: “Kei...nghg... - you're panting, feeling your essence flowing down your thighs and he licks it – K-keishin! I...w-want...”. He kisses all his way up to your lips and roughly pulls his salty tongue inside your mouth, then he looks at you: “What...'” he asks, knowing the answer.

“You!” you let out loudly, holding him tighly. He kisses you once again, passionately, takes one of your hand and put it on his hip: “I'm yours...” he whispers. You slide his undies down and grab his hard sex, strocking it a couple of times.

“Nhnnn...y-yes...” he tilts his head back and puffs, as his cheeks take a brighter colour. Then he looks at you, grabs your shoulders and strongly pulls you up, so that you're sitting again: you look at eachother for a moment and then you kiss, embracing one another tighly. He slides his sex inside you slowly, but very deeply. You moan and lick his lips, lacing one hand in his hair. He thrusts insideout you and then inside again, increasing power and depth at every moment. You grope his butt luslty with one hand, scratching his head with the other, ungracefully, and he lets out sexy gasps.

You kick the closest chair to pull it aside a bit, and try to push him, but he's gripped tightly onto your body, squeezing one boob with one hand and a buttcheek with the other. You push him again, hitting the sit of the chair with one foot, moaning.

“M...mh?” he looks at you and then at the chair with the corner of the eye, still biting and licking your face allover, and you finaly push him away, rude.

“Sit...” you say in a whiper.

“...W-what...?” he tries to catch your lips with his again, but you block him.

“I've said... - you pull his hair badly - to sit on the fucking chair...” you say and he smirks and slips off you, sitting on the chair with his member still hard. You look at his body, biting your lips...you feel your desire to grow at every moment...So you sit on his lap as he makes your hips come closer, sliding inside you once again, with his whole lenght.

“N-naha!” you hold him tightly as he gets all his way inside you, and you start to move on top of him, puffing. He guides your hips with one hand, caressing your cheek with the other as he kisses your lips. You then melt into a very hot kiss, licking eachother tongue greedly, and when he thrusts in and out faster, you tilt your head back.

“Say my name...!” he pants, kissing down to your neck.

“Kei... - you say, closing your eyes – Keishin...” you let out the most sensual moan ever as you climax, and he grabs your butt, sinking his face in your breast kissing it. You caress his hair with one hand, hung at his shouders with the other as you leant your head back once again, panting. He runs one hand up your body and caresses your hair too, moving then to your cheek, meanwhile kissing the way up to your lips again: he looks at you and smiles, and then he kisses you deeply, wraping you in his strong embrace. You see a whole world in that smile, and you hug him, brushing his cheek with yours, your eyes closed, as he gives in the last thruts, gasping. He lets his essence flow inside you, moaning your name in your ear, in such of a sweet voice, you've never heard before...

 


End file.
